


Shot To The Heart

by YaoiRhythm



Category: Pretty Rhythm
Genre: AU were Rizumu rejected Hibiki for Mion, M/M, Wataru and Hibiki get rejected, Wataru is a cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiRhythm/pseuds/YaoiRhythm
Summary: Hibiki and Wataru try to comfort eachother.





	

Hibiki sulked a bit. Rizumu had him lovesick. He couldn't even begin to imagine what Wataru was going through, though.

Wataru only stayed silent, hugging a pillow. 

"Wataru, you should go home," Hibiki sighed.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Wataru asked, sleepily.

"Yeah."

Wataru latched onto Hibiki. "I'm over Mion. I think I've found someone else!"

"Oh, who would that be?" Hibiki asked.

"I like Hibiki~!"

Hibiki was shocked at how nonchalant Wataru was, after a moment of silence, he replied. "Yeah. I like you, too."

Wataru hugged Hibiki. 

Hibiki took a moment, then let his lips meet the smaller boys.

As soon as the kiss started, the door opened.

"Nii-chan-- OH MY GOD!" Kanon gasped. "I'll leave you two alone..." she closed the door. "This is even better than the "yaoi" Serena-chan showed me!"


End file.
